Flirting With A Lovegood
by ruan-san
Summary: Luna Lovegood has more suitors than one would think. Unfortunately for them, they have to find out the hard way that flirting with a Lovegood just doesn't work. Luna/Multiple
1. Chapter 1: Blaise Zabini

**Author's Note: I just had to do it. So, this fic is going to feature a lot of pickup lines- some cheesy, funny, or just highly inappropriate. If you know a good one, feel free to tell me- I could use a lot. There might be some crossover ones later on, but right now I'm sticking with the Harry Potter guys. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. If you hadn't realized that by now, you need some serious help.**

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **

Blaise couldn't believe what he was about to do. If Draco found out, he would be laughing hysterically at him, shouting to anyone who would listen about the completely ridiculous situation Blaise had found himself in.

Blaise fancied Loony Lovegood.

He didn't know exactly when it had started, or how for that matter, but recently he had been having trouble getting her out of his head. Her beautiful dirty blonde hair, her dazzling smile, those bright blue eyes that seemed to look deep into his soul- it all made his heart flutter.

It took a lot of internal debating and self-motivation before he finally worked up the guts to come clean to her. He was going to _confess._ And he was extremely nervous about that fact. He had never really confessed to a girl before. He had been with plenty of girls before, of course, but those were just flings, really.

The longest one lasted a bit less than a month.

With Luna... Blaise felt like it could work. He wanted it to work.

So, he was just going to come right out and tell her his feelings.

After scouring the castle for the longest time, Blaise finally spotted the little sixth year Ravenclaw skipping toward the Black Lake. Alone. Seeing his chance, he jogged up to her, mentally prepping himself on the way.

"Hey, Lovegood!" Blaise called out some distance away, causing the girl to halt her skips and turn to him with her usual dreamy expression.

"Yes?" Luna asked, her voice light with curiosity, head tilted to the side.

Looking at her then, Blaise felt the tiny sliver of confidence he had left slip away. His mind went blank, easily lost in her gaze. He was supposed to be confessing, wooing her and sweeping her off her feet! Not standing there like an idiot, at a loss for words! It was then that his mouth finally worked- but instead of truthful, heartfelt words, his default pickup lines found themselves spouting passed his lips.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" Blaise asked, mentally kicking himself at his stupidity. Before he could even stop himself, he had already finished the rest of the line, "Because I can see myself in your pants."

"Oh, but I'm wearing a skirt," Luna said, still in her dream-like state. "Have the wrackspurts gotten to you?" She asked innocently, her eyes staring at him unblinkingly.

Blaise should have known this was a bad idea.

* * *

**AN: I just had to have my favorite pickup line first. I feel as if this one fits into the 'highly inappropriate' category. **


	2. Chapter 2: Seamus Finnigan

**Author's Note: Second one done! Sorry in advanced for any OOCness. It's Seamus Finnigan's turn, if you hadn't noticed. I saw this pickup line and I thought it was something he might say. Either that or something about rum, but I didn't have anything. **

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it the first chapter, what makes you think I own it now?**

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan**

Dean should really stop underestimating him. He was Seamus Finnigan, after all- he could get any girl he wanted if he so chose! Even that Loony Lovegood.

And he was going to prove it.

Honestly, what girl could possibly resist his natural Irish charms? None.

It wasn't technically arrogance if it was true.

As it was a Saturday and there was no school today, Seamus figured that today was the perfect time to prove his irrestibility. He left the Gryffindor Common Room just before lunch, smirking when he noticed the stares he got from more than a few girls from all seven years. He made a mental note of all of the girls Third Year and up- he was on a mission today, but he'd get to them later.

He got to Great Hall in record time, seeing the girl he was looking for staring dazedly in the air where she sat at the Ravenclaw table, swatting at it as though there was actually something there. Seamus paused at the sight, observing the air in an attempt to see what she was swatting at. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, unnoticed by his target. He sat across from the petite girl, silently taking in her features. He had never really noticed before, but he supposed she could be considered quite pretty. If only she wasn't so completely batty. Such a waste of talent.

"Hey, Loon-" he cut himself off. "Luna. Hey, Luna."

Luna turned her owlish eyes to him, a surprised look on her face. Granted, she always had that surprised look on her face, but Seamus figured she actually _was_ surprised- it wasn't as if he ever _willingly_ talked to her before. Although, admittedly, he was only talking to her because of his stubborn Gryffindor Pride.

"Oh, hello," she said, still staring at him. Seamus felt himself get uncomfortable under her stare, but forced himself to stay in his seat.

He really just wanted to get this over with.

"So... Do you have any Irish in you? Do you want some?" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning wolfishly. Surely even Loony knew what he was getting at.

"Oh, yes," she answered dreamily, and for a second Seamus believed that he had already gotten her. "I do, in fact, have some Irish in me. My mother was half Irish, you know."

Perhaps Seamus was wrong. There was at least one girl immune to him: Loony Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this one. I think Seamus is a bit OOC, but I guess it can't be helped. Tell me what you think :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note: Ha! Third one already! These are really easy to write. This one's just a really fluffy-type one. No actual relationship in it, but I liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. If you still haven't gotten that through your heads, you really need help. Like, immediately.**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom**

After the war, Neville found himself slowly falling for Luna Lovegood. After months of repairing Hogwarts to her former glory, helping out families that were hit the worst by the war, and just trying to get everything back to normal, it was impossible not to fall for her.

Like everyone else, they had both changed during the war, but Luna seemed to be able to keep that genuine innocence of hers intact- she was able to stay pure.

And that's what Neville loved about her.

He loved that, even after everything, she could still be herself. And it wasn't even a facade- she was Luna Lovegood. She never lied- to herself, or others. She was the very definition of true strength.

Because of that, Neville decided it was time he asked her out. He was going to use some of that new-found confidence to ask her on a date. They were both staying at Hogwarts while the restoration continued, making it a lot easier for Neville.

"Hey, Luna, can I talk to you for a second?" Neville asked, catching up with the dreamy girl before she left the newly refurbished Great Hall.

"Of course, Neville," Luna said, smiling that distant smile of hers. Neville pulled her off to the side, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. "Is there something you'd like my help with?"

"Well, actually," Neville felt his palms get a bit sweaty, swallowing deeply. "I wanted to ask you a question." Luna merely looked at him in answer. "Would you... would you like to go out with me?" Neville finally spat out, his words a jumbled mess.

"Oh, alright," Luna replied, skipping off toward the entrance doors. Neville was confused at first, but eventually followed when she turned to look back at him.

Outside was cold, proven when even Luna shivered, hugging her arms for warmth. "Are you sure you want to be out here?" she asked and Neville found himself even more confused. "It's awfully cold out tonight." Neville almost smacked his forehead once he realized what she was talking about.

He knew he should've went for a more literal way of asking her out.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Remember, I love hearing feedback from you guys. Only because I need inspiration and ideas, and most of the time I get the best ideas while reading reviews. Granted, I got the idea for this while reading a review from one of my other stories, but at least it works. **


	4. Chapter 4: Neville Longbottom Part 2

**Author's Note: See. I told you reviews give me inspiration. Part 2 of Neville's oneshot. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Just, no.**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom**

**Part 2**

This time, Neville was ready. He had gone around, asking for advice, and brainstorming in order to find the perfect way to ask Luna out in such a way that it wasn't possible to misinterpret. He went through what could possibly have been hundreds of solutions, trying to find the perfect one.

He had gone to many people, practicing on them to see if they could find any loopholes in them. Finally, he was sure he was ready.

But, just in case, he did have those notecards from the Weasley Twins. They made about two-hundred of them for if he found himself a little nervous. Of course, he did have to spend hours sorting through them, picking out all of the inappropriate ones with the detailed pictures, but he managed. He was only left with eighteen usable cards, though.

It didn't matter. He probably wouldn't need to really use them, anyway.

"What are you thinking so hard on, Neville?" the subject of his thoughts asked, snapping him back to reality. There she stood next to him, looking up at him with those wide blue eyes.

"I was just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I was thinking about what I asked you the other day. When I said I wanted to go out with you, I meant I wanted to spend more time with you." Neville took a deep breath, gaining confidence. "And now I want to let you know that I really like you, and I want to be more than just friends." Neville smiled happily when Luna beamed at him.

"Really?" she asked, sounding excited. "I really like you, too. You can be my best friend!" Luna jumped happily, hugging him. Then she skipped away, calling back, "Next time we can go looking for the nargles!"

Neville sighed in defeat. Note to self: use notecards next time.

* * *

**AN: I thought it was cute. How about you?**


	5. Chapter 5: Fred Weasley

**Author's Note: Chapter five is done! This one is one of the inappropriate pickup lines, but I love Luna's response to it. Hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

* * *

**Fred Weasley**

When most people thought of Luna Lovegood, words like mad, nutters, and well, _loony_ tended to come to mind. Even as two years passed since the war, all they saw was the young girl that believed in the strangest of things, unable to see that some things just didn't exist. While Fred also agreed with the rest of the population, he noticed something else about her that not many bothered to see.

Loony Lovegood was actually kind of... hot. Like all women, she eventually grew curves, her face becoming more mature. Those silly, colorful outfits of hers that Fred had once thought ridiculous now brought about the most curious of reactions in him. He supposed it was the fact that, before, the clothing didn't really seem to suit her. Now, with her newly found curves, the clothes hugged her body perfectly, the colors seemed to compliment her exceptionally well, somehow, that...

He needed to do something about this.

And fast.

"Hey, Luna," he called, his confident smirk in place. It was Christmas time at the Burrow, and everyone had gathered to spend the Holidays together. While everyone else was laughing merrily and sharing stories, he scanned the room to find Luna watching the mistletoe dazedly. His voice had broken her out of her thoughts, and she turned to him with her ever present surprised look.

"Hello, Fred. How has your Christmas been? I've been having a lovely time, but there a bit too many nargles here than should be safe. That should really be taken care of," she said innocently.

"Alright..." Fred shook his head, his smirk turning to one of amusement. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to make some magic with me? My wand is at the ready."

"Oh? What kind of spell is it? I'm sure Hermione would love to join us too."

Suddenly Fred felt kind of sick. He knew Luna didn't mean it like that, but imagining his little brother's girlfriend joining him and Luna while 'making some magic' was just plain disturbing. He came to the conclusion that talking to someone like Luna Lovegood required speaking a different language entirely.

Perhaps he should have brought Ginny as a translator.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. I'm not sure which pairing I should attempt next. I'm thinking either George, Cedric, or Draco. I have a few ideas for each of them, and I think that if I make the Draco one, it won't be a really happy one. It would probably be more of a hurt/comfort one. Let me know which on you'd prefer. **


	6. Chapter 6: Cedric Diggory

**Author's Note: Yeah... I was kinda stuck on what to write about. I decided to do the Cedric one, and next I think I'll try either Viktor or Harry. Just an fyi, the Harry ones will be multiple parts. I'm thinking three to five. Haven't decided. Anyway, it took me awhile because I had no idea what to write, but then I was watching that show _Psych,_ the episode _There's Something About Mira_, and this came to mind. R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory**

There was something about Luna.

At first, Cedric hadn't even known who she was. Sure, he had heard little snippets of gossip about her, 'Loony Lovegood', but he had never met her in person. When he began talking to Cho Chang, a Fourth Year Ravenclaw, in his Fifth Year, he would hear even more about 'Loony'. Now, that wasn't to say that Cho would speak badly of the young girl like everyone else, but she would always refer to her as that awful nickname.

It seemed she didn't know the girl's real name. He had frowned at that, for surely one would know the name of their own House-mate, but he hadn't said anything.

It wasn't until some time into the school year, when Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts, did Cedric finally get to speak to the infamous Loony Lovegood.

As a prefect, he had been sent to make sure that all students had made it to the Great Hall. When he found her, she was twirling around an empty corridor, humming softly to herself. When he had asked her why she wasn't in the Great Hall with the rest of the students, telling her that it was dangerous to be out, she merely shook her head. Cedric nearly let his jaw drop when she informed him that, "A nice black dog told me that there was no danger at all. He also said to call him Padfoot, but I think Snuggles would suit him much better."

Now he understood the nickname. But, strangely enough, it didn't turn him away. Truthfully, it had only made him more curious.

After that, Cedric had gone to great lengths to get to know the girl better. He found himself spending more time with her than with most of his other friends- including Cho, the girl he was supposed to be 'courting'. However, Cedric soon realized that he didn't _care._ He had come to genuinely like the eccentric little blonde girl. Perhaps, a little more than he should. As their odd friendship continued, he noticed that he felt feelings when he was around her similar to those he had felt around Cho- but more _intense,_ in a way. He knew it was wrong- he was about four years her senior! In a few years, he'd be considered a pedophile.

But, after some more deep thinking, he once again came to the conclusion that he didn't care.

That tended to happen a lot where Luna was concerned.

It was when Luna was showing him how to feed the thestrals- creatures that he had thought were one of her made-up animals until he saw Luna's raw meat disappear in mid-air- that Cedric decided to make his move.

"You may fall from the sky," Cedric began, holding Luna's hands gently in his own, "you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is for me." Cedric blinked in surprise when hurt flashed in her eyes.

"Why would you want me to fall, Cedric?" Luna asked sadly, pulling her hands out of his grasp. "I thought you were my friend..."

Cedric wanted to groan at her obliviousness. His mind briefly wondered how easy it would've been had he chosen Cho, but he quickly dismissed the thought. No matter what it took, or how long, he knew Luna would be worth it in the end.

There was just something about Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**AN: I liked the pickup line. I think it was cute. So, this one is rather long compared to the others, but hey, at least it wasn't perverted. Review, people!**


	7. Chapter 7: Viktor Krum

**Author's Note: So, yeah, Viktor Krum 's turn! I couldn't find a suitable pickup line for this one- mostly because I can't imagine him actually _using_ a pickup line... Anyway, tell me what you think and if you'd like to read about a certain character flirting with Luna! On a side note, you guys hear about those mass deletions? I'm not sure if they're still going on, though. I don't read any MA worthy things, nor do I write them, but I honestly don't think that deleting them all is the right way to go. could at least warn people before attempting to delete all of their hard work.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Viktor Krum**

When Viktor had first noticed the girl three years ago, he had been a bit too caught up in everything going on that year to really give her a second thought. She had just been that odd little blonde girl swatting at the air as he stood himself behind a bookcase to peek at the bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione Granger.

But, now was different.

He had gotten another drink after leaving the strange Barney Weasley, observing the redheaded girl with the the Lovegood girl. His fist clenched at the thought of the older Lovegood- the one with the Grindelwald sign- but he banished the thought away. He cocked his head to the side, scanning over the blonde again. Looking closer, the girl was actually rather pretty. Her features were dainty and small, like the rest of her- reminiscent of the muggles' idea of an elf. He watched as the Weasley girl left, deciding to approach the strange girl out of curiosity. Usually, he would be a bit more nervous, but something about the girl was just so inviting and so... _soothing._

"Vould you like to dance?" he asked, amused to see her turn around unfazed. He noticed that her eyebrows were raised in shock, but something told him that they were always like that. After all, when he had seen her in the Hogwarts library, she had the same exact expression on her face.

"I would love to," she answered in a dreamy voice, but somehow Viktor knew it had nothing to do with him being famous.

She didn't seem like that type of girl.

As they danced, Viktor made sure to keep conversation to learn more about this Luna Lovegood. She was... interesting, to say the least. By the end of the third dance, Viktor knew he wanted to know all there was about the Lovegood girl. She was just so innocent, young yet strangely wise, and she was beautiful in the most unconventional way.

"Luna," he said easily, inwardly grateful that he had found a girl whose name he could pronounce correctly, "vould you like to visit me in Bulgaria?" He was suddenly nervous, hoping she wouldn't reject him. He honestly liked the girl despite all of her eccentricities. Or, rather, because of them.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Viktor," she said, and Viktor thought she was merely being modest- much like Hermione had been. Before he could reassure her, she continued, "Bulgaria is known to be infested with Umgubular Slashkilters." Noticing his confusion, Luna said seriously, "They're usually calm creatures that behave rather tempermentally when exposed to Dark Magic. I hear Cornelius Fudge had one as a security measure against the Rotfang Conspiracy."

Viktor was speechless. First, the Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm, and now a loony Ravenclaw...

He'd be the first to admit it- he had a strange taste in women. But, that didn't mean he was giving up anytime soon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if I didn't get his accent right. It was hard. It's just, I hate when people make his accent so extreme- it wasn't even that bad! Anyway, you don't really see his accent much in here. He is supposed to be a pretty silent character. I mean, it's not like I need to have him _think_ in an accent.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Author's Note: Okay, this was supposed to be Ron's turn, but I had this idea. So, here's Tom Riddle... Yeah, weird, I know. But, I personally like this pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Can I stop writing disclaimers? You'd think people would get the idea that I don't own anything by now. I 've said so many times already.**

* * *

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tom Riddle had never imagined that a chance like this would come to him so easily. It had to be destiny. This girl, this Luna Lovegood, would be perfect for his plans.

Strange as she may seem, he could see the amazing potential in her. Passed her innocent and young exterior, Tom could just feel the power and wisdom beneath it all. That guarded look in her eyes told it all. The girl had seen pain- war. He didn't know how or where, but he would find out.

The girl had literally popped up out of nowhere, dirty and battered. No one knew who she was or where she came from- except, perhaps Dumbledore and the Lovegood family. Tom had tried to find out about her from the one Lovegood in Hogwarts, as he couldn't very well threaten it out of Dumbledore, only for the fool to give him some rubbish about Crumbly Snack-Cake horns- or something of the sort. Tom had even tried approaching the girl herself, but she had only replied with one of her usual airy replies that he hadn't understood at the time. He had, however, eventually managed to crack her strange cryptic code.

She knew who he was. Who he _really_ was. She knew everything that he had done, everything that he _planned_ to do- yet she still wasn't afraid of him. How could she know and not be frightened?

But, that didn't matter now, as he would find out soon enough. Because, Tom decided, she would be his.

Whether she wanted to or not.

Though, he would rather she became his willingly. It would just make things easier in the long run.

"Luna," Tom greeted her with a charming smile, the one that had all the professors practically eating out of his hands- sans Dumbledore, of course. He was irked, though, when the girl just aimed her dreamy gaze at him, continuing on with her random humming as if his presence was not at all important.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?" she asked.

"You will be my Dark Queen," he announced to her. It was a simple demand, not an offer, for Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future Dark Lord, does not ask. The abrupt ceasing of her humming was the only indication that she had been caught off guard at all. Her expression hadn't changed in the least.

"Hmm... That's strange," she muttered to herself. "I had always thought that you were asexual..."

Normally, Tom would have crucio'ed the girl. He would have tortured her- let her beg for mercy. But there was something about the way she had said that. There was something about how, when she had said 'always', it felt like she meant even passed the few short weeks she had been in Hogwarts. It was almost as if she had known him for a long time- longer than he had known her. It was similar to how she knew the school so well, having been there for only a short time. How she knew so much about everyone- she was a mystery.

A puzzle.

And, him being Tom Riddle, he was determined to solve this particular one.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't find a pickup like for him either. I mean, could you imagine if I wrote:**

"Luna," Tom greeted her with a charming smile, the one that had all the professors practically eating out of his hands- sans Dumbledore, of course. He was irked, though, when the girl just aimed her dreamy gaze at him, continuing on with her random humming as if his presence was not at all important.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?" she asked, watching as he pulled something out of his bag.

"How about a game of Twister?" Tom asked, spinning the Twister Spinner. "Oh, look. Your tongue on me."

**See how ridiculous that would be? There was no Twister back then! Well, and it would be completely OOC and unbelievable, but that's not important. But, yeah, no pickup line for Tom. Sorry if you don't think Luna's response is in character. She is known for her blunt and embarrassing honesty and I thought she was blunt and embarrassingly honest enough. Tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9: Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note: Okay, this one is definitely the longest one yet. The wordcount on here says its 998 words (excluding the AN), nearly 1,000 words. Though, to make sure, I used a different word count- multiple, actually- and the wordcount came up as 942. Does this site always count italics as extra words? I had a lot of things in italics and, after making them nonitalic, the wordcount went down by two for each one. Anyway, it is Draco Malfoy's turn. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

It was all so stressful. Everything was just so- so _frustrating._

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt anybody, much less kill.

Draco Malfoy was not a murderer. He was not his father.

He had always thought that his time in Hogwarts would be the best times of his life. And it was, for a while. But, now, during his sixth year, he was suffering more than he thought was possible. He never thought that he would be given any impotant tasks upon receiving the Dark Mark- nothing too serious. He thought that, as a new recruit- one still in school, no less- he wouldn't have to worry and he could just sit back as his Lord cleansed the Wizarding World of the disgusting filth that fools like Dumbledore fought for.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Draco, somehow, was given possibly the hardest task any Death Eater could have been given: to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts- probably the safest place in the world. But that was the _easy_ part. He didn't even want to acknowedge the impossibilty of murdering the most powerful wizard of the century.

He knew he was too much of a coward to even think of attempting it.

But, sometimes it felt like everyone knew exactly what he was doing. It was like they knew of his late night journeys to the Room of Requirement- like they knew of his guilt and condemned him for his foolish mistake. Sometimes, Draco felt like they were all watching him, waiting hatefully for him to 'show his true colors'. It was almost as if, everywhere he turned, there was that familiar dark hostility aimed at him. It almost made him want to get his mission over and done with, just to give everyone an actual reason to hate him.

He was in the second floor girl's bathroom again. He refused to admit that he was crying- Malfoy's don't cry- but, goddamnit, everything was getting to him. The burden that lay on his shoulders and the strain from keeping it all in was just too _much._ He talked occasionally with Moaning Myrtle, needing to let it out, but it wasn't enough. Sure, his stress would disappear for a short amount of time, but then it would come back full force.

_He couldn't take it anymore._

Another unwilling sob slipped through his lips and he pulled angrily at his hair. He stared at his face in the mirror, trying not to flinch at his disheveled appearance. His eyes were an angry red, his checks swollen, and his hair in disarray.

He looked a right mess. He sneered at his reflection and, in a show of rage, crashed his fist into the glass. His fist was bleeding heavily, shards of glass stuck beneath the skin, but it didn't matter to him. If anything, it made him feel better. He was almost glad that he now had this stinging physical pain to match his current state of mental chaos.

So lost in his thoughts, Draco was unconscious to the petite blonde that had skipped into the bathroom. She had already taken his bleeding hand in hers, inspecting the injury. Pulling the individual pieces of glass from his hand, humming softly, she discarded them easily. She glanced back dreamily at the boy who still had yet to notice her presence and said her favorite healing spell in her usual melodic voice.

_"Episkey," _was the word that finally broke him from his trance. His eyes snapped to the source, meeting the dazed gaze of Loony Lovegood. Her wand had already been replaced behind her ear, and it took Draco another second to realize she had cast a spell on him. His eyes flickered back to his once injured hand, finding that it had been healed nicely.

"There," the girl began in that misty voice she was known for, "now it's back to normal. However, you will have a scar, but I feel those give great character."

He wanted to push her away- to tell her to get the hell away from him, just like he'd do to anyone else. But he couldn't bring himself to. He had been alone with his burdens buried deep inside for a long time and now... he was just so _tired._ He slumped onto the ground gracelessly, feeling his exhaustion setting in. She didn't seem to mind though, opting to settle down beside him, informing him of any and everything. It seemed that she knew he needed the distraction as she began describing the strange creatures that everyone knew she believed in. Soon, against his will, he felt a strange sense of contentment wash over him from her mere presence. He liked knowing that there was at least one person that didn't seem to hold any malicious feelings toward him.

As she spoke, Draco wondered what he would do had he gotten to know this girl under other circumstances. He snorted inwardly. Of course, he probably would've invited her into his bed.

"Your bed?" he heard her ask. He hadn't realized he had propositioned her out loud. "Oh, do you like to cuddle against something as well? I used to, when I was younger. I would always cuddle into my mum's side at night before she died. That's when I started sleepwalking, you know."

This time he snorted aloud. Only Loony Lovegood could possibly misinterpret an invitation to sleep with him as something so innocent like _cuddling._

"You're really something else, Lovegood." His voice was hoarse, but he could still hear something akin to amusement lacing his tone.

And she was.

She was just what he needed.

* * *

**AN: Done. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing. I do read them all- yes, that was aimed at you, kufununabob- and I'm glad to know that people like it. Also, I'd like to everyone what I have planned for this story. I think I've already said that I want to have some crossovers in here, and I've finally decided that I want eiither fifty or an even 100 chapters. The very last chapter will be a one-shot with the decided final pairing. That pairing will be up to you readers. Once I get to the last few chapters, I'll probably put a poll up. I'm just giving you guys a little heads up, you won't have to worry about final pairings for a while. **

**Tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10: Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note: As you can see, it's a Ron/Luna. However, this is actually a strictly friendship little story. Both Luna and Ron are married in here to different people. So, as a warning, this chapter involved Ron/Hermione and Luna/?. I never actually say who Luna is married to in here. Also, this chapter is not connected to any already/will be written chapters. **

**Or is it?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**

"Remember the motto, Rosie?" Ronald Weasley asked his only daughter, prepping her for the start of her third year like he had done the years prior. He was squating in order to look her in the eyes, grinning when her brown eyes rolled before she answered.

"Better than Malfoy, I know Dad," Rose giggled when he patted her head. Ron only grinned wider, standing to his full height.

"Oh, cut it out, Ronald," his wife scolded, slapping him on the shoulder. "Now help us look for Luna. Her sons are supposed to be starting their first year."

"Loony's coming?" Ron asked, a hint of affection behind the nickname. "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?"

"I _did_ tell you. Last week," Hermione answered, frowning. She slapped him again when she noticed him grin again. "Prat."

"I love you, too," Ron said, swooping down to give his wife a peck on the cheek. She merely shook her head at him, reminding him about Luna.

Ron smiled. It had been years since they had seen the eccentric little blonde girl. She had become a magizoologist after the war, travelling the world in order to find evidence of the existence of those silly little creatures she believed in. He had heard that she had gotten married a while ago, but had no idea she had children until now. Still, he couldn't wait to see his old friend again.

"Is that her, Mum?" Rose asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He followed his daughter's gaze, eyes landing on the petite blonde woman staring owlishly at him and his family, a familiar dreamy smile on her face.

"That's definitely Loony," Ron said, dragging his family over to the blonde. He noticed three other blonde heads behind her- two about Hugo's age, the third about his age.

"It's great to see you again, Luna," Hermione said warmly, bringing her friend into a tight hug.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Luna asked airily, hugging the older woman back.

Ron looked up at Luna's husband, grinning again. When Hermione let go of Luna, he pulled the small blonde against his side. "Hey Loony. You know what I am?"

"You're Ronald Weasley," she answered, her head tilted to the side.

"Actually, I'm a keeper," he corrected, watching in satisfaction as her husband narrowed his eyes at him. He only chuckled at the man. He didn't blame him for being protective of Luna.

"But I thought you retired?" she asked in confusion. This time, Ron laughed heartily at the dazed blue eyes staring up at him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luna." Ron laughed again, patting her on the head, and letting her go.

She was still that Loony Lovegood that somehow grew on him all those years. She was insane, but in a good way.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Out of curiosity, who do you guys think is Luna's husband?**


	11. Chapter 11: Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note: Man, I can't believe it's been a month already. That means school is coming soon... For me, anyway. But, I have a boat load of excuses. One: I kind of got obsessed with Doctor Who, and I couldn't focus on my stories without having the sudden urge to watch it. Two: I also got grounded... It wasn't even technically my fault! My little sister (who is autistic, by the way) was with me when I was watching LoTR The Two Towers and decided to copy something that they said and say it to my mom. Yeah... she called my mom a "stupid fat hobbit". Obviously, I'm the one that gets blamed... Anyway, I'm going to move on and talk about last chapter. I'm amazed at how many of you said that her husband in that chapter was Draco or Rolf. I mean, it could've been Collin Creevey, Cormac what's-his-face, some other blonde that I can't think of now. Hell, I did say that there would be crossovers in here, right? It could have been Legolas for all we know. Speaking of crossovers, this chapter is the first! It's a Luna/Bruce Wayne. In honor of the new Dark Knight movie- which I have yet to see so DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! Anyway, enough talking for now.**

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

Bruce Wayne- handsome playboy billionaire, as he is widely known- chuckled under his breath again. He had to admit, the silly little blonde woman was extremely amusing. It was strange how she had so easily captured his attention, and he didn't even know her name!

Yet.

He was having another one of those parties he was famous for- thrown for absolutely no reason, people from all over the world are invited, and he knows the names of ten of them, at most. Sometime in the evening, he was greeted politely by a Harry and Ginny Potter. He remembered Alfred telling him about their arrival- they were some sort of famous figureheads in England. He couldn't be sure since they didn't really hold his attention. What did, or rather, _who_ did, happened to be the small blonde woman that arrived with the two. He was so distracted by her odd appearance- scraggly hair, bright yet hazy eyes, and an almost blindingly bright orange dress- that he missed the introductions from the Potters. That part wasn't exactly important to him at the time, until he realized something.

Had he been paying attention, he would've learned the girl's name already.

As it were, he didn't pay attention, and now, here he was, his eyes refusing to tear themselves away from her. After a few more minutes of his blatant staring, finally realizing that he might seem a bit creepy at the moment, he moved from his perch against the stair railing and made a beeline toward the girl. On his way, he smoothly grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter. If he wanted to get to know the woman, he might as well get her and himself comfortable.

"Care for some wine?" Bruce asked, smiling charmingly, holding a glass out to her from his place beside her. She turned her body slightly to face him, her eyebrows raised with a dreamy look on her face. The fragile woman took the glass from his hand, smiling happily, but didn't say a word. Instead, she gave him a somewhat calculated gaze over the rim of the glass- it was an expression he didn't think one as dazed as she seemed would be capable of. Of course, one should never judge a book by its cover. He, himself, was a perfect example of that.

"Did you know," the girl spoke suddenly, her voice light and airy, startling Bruce momentarily, "that you have a very..." she paused, contemplatively, staring at his face intently. _"...Dark_ aura about you?"

"Dark?" Bruce asked, genuinely shocked. "You mean like... bad?"

"No," she shook her head, correcting him, "Dark does not necessarily mean bad. Hmm... Perhaps that was a bad comparison..." she paused to think again, tilting her head to the side as if it would help her find her answer. "What I meant was, you have a sort of strange feeling to you. It's very reminiscent to an animal, really. Like a... bat. Yes, a bat," the girl explained, nodding her head as if satisfied with her assessment.

Bruce tensed, his eyes automatically narrowing on the strange blue-eyed girl who now seemed as if she were having a day-dream. Could this girl possibly know...? No, she couldn't, Bruce thought with a shake of his head. Even so, he would need to keep an eye on this girl. On this... His thoughts paused, realizing something.

"Forgive me, miss," Bruce said, schooling his features once again into the familiar charming smile, forcing himself to act relaxed, "but it seems that we have been talking all this time and we haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Oh?" she asked, her eyes somewhat glazed, as if she were looking through him as she said, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Bruce smiled wider upon hearing the odd name of the equally odd girl. "Fitting," he said, grinning more naturally now. Something about the girl just put him at ease. "As for my name, most people call me Bruce, but you can call me Tonight." He winked slyly at her.

Luna blinked owlishly, innocently stating, "Tonight? Well, that's an odd name to go by."

Bruce found his lips twitching, restraining himself from doubling over in laughter. This girl would surely prove to be a very entertaining challenge. He always loved a good chase, but something tells him that he'll have much more fun chasing this funny little blonde than the same dangerous villains he usually chases.

* * *

**AN: Yay, crossover! Sorry if anyone was out of character or anything. I'm a little rusty. Still got Doctor Who on the brain. I mean, right now, my mind is reciting that whole, "I hate pears!" thing. But, even so, this is after the war, so it is possible that Luna changed. Oh yeah, this is something that I forgot to mention last chapter, but that one was sorta kinda co-authored with Nika565. I say sorta kinda because all she really did was give me the pickup line. So, as a thank you for her, if anyone likes Hetalia, check out some of her stories. I think most- if not all- are yaoi pairings. Or shounen-ai. I'm not quite sure what the term for whatever she writes is. Also, if you like her stories and decide to leave a review, mention me in there just so she knows who to thank ;) **

**Another thing I forgot to mention, one of my reviewers asked if I'd be willing to do Femmeslash fairings which I've never done before. I dunno, would you guys like to read something like that? If you don't, I probably won't write it. **

**Anyway, any future pairings you guys want to see? Including crossover. **


	12. Chapter 12: Naruto Uzumaki

**Author's Note: New Year, and a new chapter at last. This one is Luna/Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry to anyone unfamiliar with Naruto, but I had this idea and I decided to post it. This one will most likely be a two-parter, but we'll see. I wanted to give this one a more friendship feel to it, and I want to know how that turned out, so tell me what you think!**

_Words you might need to know:_

_Shinobi = ninja_

_Hokage = uh...think of it as a Ninja President..._

_Gulping Plimpies = from the HP verse, a creature that makes awful tasting soup that, according to Luna's dad,, everyone wants the recipe for. Anything stated in th story besides that is my own idea, since i thought there should be a little more detail to explain why anyone would want the recipe to such a disgusting soup. I thought my explanation made sense..._

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

When he was eight, Naruto Uzumaki met his angel.

It was his birthday and, as usual, he was miserable. The villagers were always particularly vicious towards him on his birthday. True, they always seemed to enjoy treating him terrible; hating him for some reason he didn't think he would ever really know, but his birthday made them even angrier.

Luckily, Naruto managed to escape the angry mob, and was now trying to pick the pieces of garbage thrown at him out of his hair. He was sitting beside a shallow river in one of the training grounds that he often saw the awesome shinobi of the village go into. He chose this place since civilians never went into the training grounds, and the shinobi tended to ignore him completely rather than actually torture him or anything.

"Bah! Just wait until I'm Hokage," he grumbled, succeeding in tearing a piece of dough out of his hair. "They will have to acknowledge me then, believe it!"

"I believe it," answered a dreamy voice from beside him. He yelped, falling into the river in shock. When he resurfaced, he spat out the water that had managed to enter his lungs, gasping for air desperately.

"Yes, spitting out that water is smart," the same voice from earlier said. "There might have been some Gulping Plimpies in that water. See, they're poisonous. It's only when they are cooked with certain ingredients that they make an excellent soup that can heal even the most life-threatening injuries. It's why the recipe is so sought after."

"Who the heck are you, weirdo!?" he yelled, pointing at her dramatically. Naruto took this time to take in her odd clothing—a dress colored a strange combination of orange and blue. It was weird, but he couldn't help but feel almost ashamed when he looked down at his own dull clothing—the only thing he could afford to get.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she answered, unfazed by his loud (and rather rude) question.

He stared at her for a few more minutes, debating whether he should tell her his name or not. Once he did, he was sure she would either run away or start screaming at him. Maybe both. But, as she continued smiling at him blankly, humming a tune he didn't recognize, he decided to take the chance.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" he announced, waiting for the negative reaction he had become accustomed to.

He did not, however, expect the beaming smile he received.

"I already told you I believe it," she replied, still smiling brightly.

Naruto flushed immediately. He had never been the recipient of such a warm, happy, _caring_ look before.

He decided right then that this Luna Lovegood would be his most precious person.

* * *

**AN: The reason I want to make another part to this is because Luna accepts, rather than rejects Naruto in here. I mean, I don't want her to be mean or anything, it just doesn't flow with the rest of the story thus far. I don't know... should I just keep it like this? I thought it was kind of cute. I mean, did you notice how Luna was wearing his favorite colors that he wears in the series? This is before the series starts, by the way. Review!**


End file.
